This study focuses on the emotional development of physically absued children and the relationship between this development and the childrearing environment of the home. While clinical evidence shows that abused children are at risk for a wide range of psychological problems, few controlled empirical studies exist and there is no research which relates aspects of the enduring environment of the abused child to the child's development. This study uses a multi-method approach to obtain information. The child's development is assessed in relation to cognitive and physical maturity, affective behavior, interpersonal problem solving skills, and behavior problems. The childrearing environment is assessed in terms of psychosocial environment of the home, family social network and social supports, parental frustration tolerance, childrearing attitudes and practices, and parental mood. Psychopathology in the parents is also assessed. Subjects are 4- to 10-year-old abused and control children and their families. Analyses focusing on children's misbehavior and parental discipline styles show that abused children commit more antisocial transgressions and are more oppositionally noncompliant than are control children. Also, abusive parents punish more frequently and use more severe forms of physical punishment while control parents use more simple request for compliance and reasoning. Early analysis of parental psychiatric status suggest a higher proportion of depression diagnoses for abusive parents than for non-abusive parents.